Chowder
Chowder is the 10-year-old eccentric Cat/Bear/Rabbit who serves as a chef's apprentice under Mung Daal, Chowder lives with Mung Daal and Mung's wife, Truffles, in a room at the top of the catering business. Chowder wants to become a great chef, but he is very impulsive, and often gives in to his urges. He is always hungry and eats anything, even a customer's order. He seems to already know that he is in his own series. Chowder can also regurgitate objects, and is used as a storage container by the other characters. Chowder is purple in color. According to Greenblatt, he is a composite of a cat, a bear and a rabbit, and his species was verified in at least one episode. C.H. Greenblatt voiced his adult self in the last episode. In M.U.G.E.N, there are two versions of Chowder, both made by FelixMario2011, and 2 edited versions of FelixMario2011's new version by BeanFan112 and MisdreavusLord159. There is also a silly soundpack for FelixMario2011's version by TIS2012 FelixMario2011's Version FelixMario2011's Chowder uses custom-made sprites made by himself and various other creators including WlanmaniaX and Ivan Luiz. Much like FelixMario2011's other creations, Chowder also uses helpers related to him in some way; in this case, Mung Daal, Schnitzel and Panini. It is unclear as to why Chowder's Life and Attack stats are decimals, as they aren't read by the M.U.G.E.N engine and appear as 999 and 90 respectively. Its AI relies heavily on spamming projectiles and its powercharge to fuel its hypers. 'Stats' *Life: 999.5 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 90.5 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' spit out projectile LV.1 - D, DF, F, x spit out projectile LV.2 - D, DF, F, y spit out projectile LV.3 - D, DF, F, z spit out projectile LV.END - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z (uses 700 power) Grubble Gum - D, DF, F, a Sharp Fruit - D, DF, F, b Mung Daal - D, DB, B, a Shnitzel - D, DB, B, b Panini - D, DB, B, c 'Hypers' Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin - D, DF, F, x+y (uses 1000 power) Super pepper flame - D, DF, F, y+z (uses 2000 power) King of The Sky - D, DB, B, a+b (uses 3000 power) Palette Gallery Chowder pallete.gif Chowder pallete2.gif Chowder pallete3.gif Chowder pallete4.gif Chowder pallete5.gif Chowder pallete6.gif Beanfan112's edit This edit was released alongside Mung Daal. The character is smaller making his sprites distorted. His AI was also made more spammy. MisdreavusLord159's edit This edit was made in an attempt to make the character less cheap. The specials were given poweradd -1000 and -2000 and some others, but to keep consistency, the hypers were given more power to use. It also has 2 new palettes and grammar and spelling fixing on the characters files. Kinoshita Version This Chowder takes its sprites from Cartoon Network's Toon Creator. He uses the MVC2 template as a base and has stolen coding from Fighting Mario. This character is known to have a hyper AI spam to end a match fast and quick. Trivia *FelixMario2011 currently still has the Kinoshita version of Chowder on his website of instead of the new one. *The "Pepper Flame Breath" hyper is inspired by Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Videos Video:Chowder (Me) Vs. A Lisa Simpson Dummy Video:Toochie's MUGEN SLAM Chowder (Me) vs. The Ghoulash Country Video:PM MUGEN Chowder vs FlapJack Video:WMSAJTM M.U.G.E.N Rigby and Chowder VS. Ice King and LSP Extra Midnight Bliss preview of Vinnie! Video:M.U.G.E.N Episode 2175 ChowderV2 vs Chowder Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Edited Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:2000's Characters Category:Electricity Users